


Pondering

by Amizore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amizore/pseuds/Amizore
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Pondering

Would it be okay if I stayed for a bit longer? 

In a mere few days, you would be moving halfway across the globe, to a college in America. Saying goodbye to home and starting from scratch was going to be difficult, but you like to think of it as a new start. A new adventure. You would go on and conquer that continent, you would befriend people, climb to the top. It would mean that you had to leave your family and friends behind.

"You're making my t-shit wet," Ushijima observed. 

You blinked back tears, unaware they had been there the first place. Why were you crying? You were strong, and the strong weren't supposed to cry. 

"I'll miss you too, Toshi." You sniffled, feeling small and helpless in his arms. He was a giant teddy bear, wrapped and muscles and resolve in the place of cotton stuffing. 

"I want to go to America with you."  
"But you're stuck here. Japan is your home." Wakatoshi already had a destiny, he was going to go pro, and one day play at the Olympics. You were sure of it. You had always been so sure of his talent, his determination. 

"You are my home." 

His face was stoic, the weight of his words managed to slide residence into your heart.

"Getting sappy here are we?" You jested, a smirk present on your lips.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?” Instantly that smirk was gone. You felt an intense warmth creep up from your neck to the apples of your cheeks. You nodded wordlessly. You allowed him to tilt your chin upwards towards him. His eyes were soft, a nutella brown. Maybe he tasted like nutella. 

The distance between your lips closed. No, he didn't taste like nutella. Just mint toothpaste.

10 seconds later, you break apart and grin. 

"We just exchanged like 80 million bacteria." 

"No." He corrected, "We did not make open mouth contact, therefore-"

"Do you want to try me, Ushi?" 

"Yes."


End file.
